You Can Try The Best You Can
by unique.normality
Summary: This is a multi-chapter fic about the surprise kisses of many canon-ships. Includes Lily/James, Andromeda/Ted, Luna/Rolf, Remus/Tonks, George/Angelina, and Bill/Fleur. Soon to have Harry/Ginny and Ron/Hermione chapters.
1. James and Lily

James Potter sat in a squishy, red chair near the fireplace

James Potter sat in a squishy, red chair near the fireplace.

Earlier, it had been him and his friends, sitting in the Gryffindor common room, chatting and doing work.

Now, almost everyone had gone to bed, knowing that staying up late would do him or her no good for the classes the next morning.

The only two people left in the room were he and one other.

That one other was a girl who sat across from the bespectacled boy, finishing up her essay.

Lily Evans did not even acknowledge his presence and that was, partly, why he kept his eyes on her and not on his parchment.

Even if he wanted to, he could not look away from the girl he had realized he was in love with months earlier.

Becoming Head Boy, he knew, made her see he was not as much of a prat as she thought, and he hoped she would get to know him better.

His wishes were not in vain as she soon started to warm up to him, but not in the way that he had desired.

Slowly but surely, they were becoming friends, but he knew he wanted more.

Now he was intent on telling her the truth, even if it sent butterflies- no dragons, flying around in his stomach.

"Potter," Lily started, making him jump, "will you stop staring at me, it's annoying."

James sat up straighter as he looked her in her green eyes.

"No."

"What?"

James Potter stood and took the few steps toward her armchair.

Trying not to notice her flush or her gasp, he put both hands around her, on an arm of the chair.

Now that she was trapped, James whispered, "I love you" before kissing her on the mouth.

As suddenly as he did it, he pulled away, walking hurriedly towards the stairs.

"James! Wait," Lily croaked.

He turned around and was surprised to find her just a few feet away from him.

"Lily, listen. I'm sorry and I know you don't like me that way, but I-"

Lily crashing her lips onto his cut off the tall boy.

((A/N: I had wanted to do something like this for a while and decided to do it now. I will be doing many couples and their kisses (some first, others not). Please R/R))


	2. Rolf and Luna

Luna, her blonde hair flying slightly in the wind, waded through the shallow waters

Luna, her blonde hair flying slightly in the wind, waded through the shallow waters.

With her pant legs rolled up to her knees, a small net in her hands, and a dozen different colored leaves in her hair, she was hunting for another animal to add to her collections.

With her partner, Rolf Scamander, with her, she had yet to find the creature they were looking for to add to their book.

Luna did not notice, though, that her animal-catching friend was no longer looking down at the murky water.

She failed to realize, to no ones surprise, that Rolf was watching her with a riveted expression.

Her light hair, compared to his dark, fascinated him. It was no color he had ever seen before and it intrigued him more than any old animal ever could or would.

"Luna?"

The woman looked up, her blue eyes a bit wider that usual in question.

He stepped forward will as much grace as one could when they were thigh deep in muddy creek water.

With less than a foot between then, he was leaning in to do something he had been daydreaming about for a long while (which had caused many mistakes in their work, making him have to rewrite many things).

"Oh! Look! There's one," Luna hopped past him, towards the area her hand had been pointing to.

With a deep sigh, Rolf let his head hang for a moment.

After at least twenty more minutes of digging through the depths, they decided to call it a day.

As they climbed up the banks of the creek, Luna slipped and as Rolf tried to grab onto her, he fell as well.

They both landed in the mud.

The two started to laugh, hers a twinkle of a laugh that he also treasured.

And then, on sudden impulse, he kissed her.

"Well that was nice," she commented lightly before putting her lips on his again.


	3. Ted and Andromeda

Andromeda Black was walking along the busy hallway, heading towards the library

Andromeda Black was walking along the busy hallway, heading towards the library.

As she aimlessly chatted with a fellow Slytherin, she did not notice a tall boy coming her way from the opposite direction.

Evidently, he was not watching where he was going either since he was looking down at a piece of parchment.

And, as anyone who was watching could have predicted, the two collided.

"Oof," the boy grunted as the girl gasped, both their books flying.

"Watch where you're going, mudblood," Andromeda's housemate said in a loud, harsh whisper.

"It's fine, Loretta. Go on to the library, I'll meet you there later," Andromeda said with a wave of her hand.

She bent down, letting her dark hair fall into her face.

"Hey, sorry Andy," Ted Tonks whispered as the two picked up the scattered books.

"Don't worry about it," she smiled, her long locks blocking her face from anyone else but the boy in front of her.

For years, Andromeda and Ted had been shooting furtive glances towards each other across rooms and books.

In the few NEWT level classes they had together and with no other Slytherins, the two had gotten to know the other better, which caused the infatuation to increase.

"Wait," Andromeda stopped, "I had another ink bottle in here."

The Black looked around and her eyes stopped on an open classroom door to their right.

"Ugh, it probably rolled in here," she muttered as she stood up with her bag and books.

She stepped toward the room and entered, holding up her lit wand to look on the floor for the ink.

As she heard steps behind her, she twirled around to see Ted looking for her belonging also.

"You don't have to, you know. You could go onto wherever you were going," she murmured as he looked up.

"No, it's fine. It's partly my fault you lost it anyway."

But instead of turning their eyes back to the ground, they continued to look at each other.

Andromeda suddenly realized he had taken the four steps toward her.

She sucked in a breath as he put his hand on her jaw, holding her face in his slightly rough hands.

"Ted," Andromeda gasped as he ducked his head.

All of a sudden, she realized what she was doing, and wound her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

Without untangling themselves, they stopped to breath, rational thoughts flooding back.

"Andy… your family…."

"Can't control me forever," she finished as she went back in for another kiss.


	4. Bill and Fleur

"Who izzit

"Who izzit?"

"Bill Weasley, eldest son of Arthur and Molly Weasley."

With a gasp, Fleur ran a hand through her hair quickly before wrenching open the door.

A smile came across her face as she took in the tall form of the man she had been secretly fancying since she saw him at the Triwizard Tournament. Her crush had doubled when she learned that she would be working with him at Gringots.

He grinned and held up a bottle of French wine.

"Can I come in?" Bill asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Oh! Oui, yes of course," Fleur opened the door to her small flat wider, stepping back to let him through. She could not understand how she could be so be so composed around everyone but this man. It made her uncomfortable.

In a very familiar way that shocked her a bit, he walked through the room and set the bottle down on the countertop. She watched him open two or three cabinets, staring at him, liking the look of him in her home.

"Um, a little help here? Where are your glasses?"

She jumped when he turned around.

"Zey are in the top left," the part Veela spluttered uncharacteristically, pointing.

With a smirk, he reached up and pulled out two long-stemmed glasses. Bill filled the glasses and handed her one. She smiled as she took it, her stomach fluttering when their hands met.

For a moment, they just looked at each other. Then, as Bill's eyes looking her up and down, he said, "Nice outfit."

Blue eyes wide, she looked down and realized she was wearing her rattiest pair of pajamas. With a blush (something a Veela, even a part Veela, never did) she turned towards her bedroom door.

"Where're you going?"

Fleur turned to see Bill right behind her.

"To change."

"Why?"

"I ne comprends pa?"

Fleur gave him a confused look as he elaborated.

"Why are you going to change," he asked again.

"Because I look horrible," Fleur started to walk again.

"No you don't," Bill stated.

"But I'm in-"

"You do know it doesn't really matter what you look like, right?"

She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. Once again, the man in front of her gave her a surprise. No one had ever told her that looks do not matter, no one. Her parents always made sure she wore the best robes; her teachers even had them wear silk uniforms. Not to mention all the men she had gone out with. Granted, she refused many of the boys who hit on her, but there were a few she did not. They always saw her in her finest. One might say she enjoyed all the attention, but she did not. Fleur loathed being groped and goggled at. One of her biggest dreams was to find at least one person to look past her milky skin and shimmering hair.

"Did you zat I have never had anyone not care about how I look? All men want from me is my body; all women are dreadful to me. I 'ave never had a serious boyfriend or a best friend. No one has ever liked me for who I am," Fleur voiced her thoughts, another first.

Bill's face showed compassion and wonder. He knew that some people thought she was narcissistic but he knew better. He had gotten to know her and he had started to understand her better than the others at their job. This amazed him a little, though, because she was a very nice and smart woman. Bill, another change of emotion pouring over him, felt privileged to have her spill her inner secrets and thoughts to him.

He stepped forward, taking her small face in his hands, and kissed her passionately.

((A/N: I was a little torn on what to write as I got halfway through this one, so I hope you all like it. It was also a little difficult to do the accent thing. The "I ne comprends pas" means "I do not understand" thank you Google Translator.))


	5. Remus and Nymphadora

Nymphadora Lupin walked to her door, her small hand on her slightly pudgy belly

Nymphadora Lupin walked to her door, her small hand on her slightly pudgy belly. She had heard her mother answer the front door when the bell rang and suspected the visitor was now at her bedroom door.

With a deep sigh, she brushed her pale brown hair out of her eyes as she reached to unlock her wooden door and then opened it. What she saw caused her breath to catch.

She was undoubtedly shocked as she looked at Remus standing before her, a scared and nervous look on his worn face. Throughout the week he had been gone, Tonks had been trying to forget about it. She did not know if he would come back and decided being depressed by dwelling on it was not good for the baby.

Tonks, with the help from her mother, had fixed up a nice nursery for the new addition to the family. Although her mother would not let her paint it hot pink (Andromeda insisted that it was going to be a boy) she thought it looked quite nice.

Now, all her oppressed thoughts of their fight came flooding back, tears springing up in her bland eyes.

"Have you come to your senses, then?" Tonks asked, not hiding the sharp edge to her voice.

Tonks, waiting for an answer, watched her husband take a shuddering breath before he spoke.

"Yes, yes I have. Listen, Dora, I," Remus took a step towards here and blanched when she took a step back.

"You need to plead your case before I choose whether or not I'll forgive you."

Even though Tonks felt bad when she saw him close his eyes and when she noticed the fierce pain in them, she did not show it as she stood up straighter. She willed herself not to back down, to not jump in his strong arms (even though she wanted to… just a little).

"I… I'm sorry. I'm truly, deeply, inexplicably sorry. What I did is the worst thing I have ever done in my life. I understand if you do not want to have me back because I am a horrible person. I know I'm a horrible excuse of a man, husband, and father. I have disappointed you, your mother, our unborn child, Harry, and I know James and Sirius feel ashamed too. I- No, let me finish," he said through tears as she went to interrupt. "You know my reasons for leaving and even if I still believe them, leaving was not the best choice. The correct thing to do would have been to stay by your side, to go through whatever hardships _with_ you. I'm abashed to say that it took being reprimanded by a seventeen year old for me to see that I have to see that I have to stay with my family, like James did."

He paused to take a breath and before he could continue he was hit.

Tonks was right up next to him, hitting him with all her might. Her tiny fists hit his arms, chest, and face. Then, as suddenly as she started, she stopped and fell in his arms, crying.

"That's not true. You are a great man that just doesn't know how wonderful you are. So as long as you never do it again, I forgive you," Tonks said with passion, her face buried in his chest.

"I love you, Nymphadora," he whispered, planting a kiss on her forehead and putting his hand on her stomach. "And our little one."

"We love you too, Remus, and don't call me Nymphadora."

She leaned up and gave him a hard kiss on the lips.

((A/N: I really was disappointed in Remus for leaving Tonks, but I was glad he went back. I hope you people notice I'm trying not to do my one-line paragraphs anymore .-)


	6. George and Angelina

Angelina was always able to tell them apart

Angelina was always able to tell them apart. She was one of the few people besides their sister and one or two brothers who could tell which Weasley twin was which.

And, truth be told, she had always liked George in a more romantic way than she did Fred. She had been a bit disappointed when it was Fred who had asked her to the Yule Ball and not the other redhead.

Angelina had a suspicion that George felt the same but did not act upon his feelings because of the strong loyalty he had (like a true Weasley).

It was not until their last year (before their grand exit) that George came up to her.

"Angie?"

She jumped as she turned around in her spot in the Common Room. George was standing there, alone, his hands shoved in his pockets. When he was not with Fred, he was a little low key, but he looked nervous as he glanced up at her.

"Hey George, what's up?"

"Yeah… I was wondering if… you wanted to go get something to eat with me?"

"Sure," she grinned, "wait… dinner ended an hour ago!"

His usual mischievous smirk appeared on his freckled face as he held his hand out to her, "Not for a Weasley."

Smiling, she grabbed his hand, the difference in color making her smile wider.

He led her through the Portrait Hole, down the different halls, turning so many times around the corners that she stopped trying to keep up forever ago. Finally, going down near the dungeons, the came upon a giant bowl of fruit.

"Well, not that this little escapade was fun, but I'm a little hungry and looking at food isn't-"

Angelina stopped at the amused look on George's face, "Okay, fill me in here."

"Keep in mind, this is one of the infamous Weasley twin secrets. Although… I think Hermione found about this too…."

With a shrug he used his left hand, his right still wrapped around hers, and reached to tickle the big pear on the picture. It immediately giggled and the painting swung open, revealing a kitchen as grand as the Great Hall above it.

George made to move but his companion's pause made him look back. He tugged on her hand, making her shut her gaping mouth, and helped her through the second hole.

"Mr. Weasley! What would you like, sir? Pumpkin Pasties? Butterbeer?" A big-eared House-elf squeaked; bowing to the two as numerous more creatures crowded around them.

"Yes, we would like two Butterbeers and?" He looked at Angelina to ask her what else she wanted.

"A piece of vanilla cake, please," she nodded.

"One fork or two," another House-elf asked.

"Two," Angelina said as George peaked at her.

After a moment, the two sat across from each other at a table, a slice of cake between them. They chatted about many things, like the friends they were. Though, Angelina could tell there was something on both their minds.

Finally, George set down his fork.

"Angelina," he began, the use of her whole name caused her to fight off a smile. "I… well I er… I like you a lot. You're one of my closest friends and I would never want to jeopardize that but for a long time I think I- though it might be too soon…."

When Angelina reached across the table, she stopped his babbling by putting her hand on the back of his neck. She pulled him close, quickly kissing him hard.

As they ended it, she noticed a glint in his eyes he rarely had when he was not with his twin.

"Same goes for me," Angelina whispered before George kissed her again.

They continued this for a few minutes, ignoring the House-elves scurrying around them. Then a loud wolf-whistle made them jump apart. Fred and Katie Bell were standing there with surprised and entertained faces.

"I knew it," Fred said with grin as he patted his brother on the back before sitting next to them.


End file.
